All I want
by chibi-excel
Summary: After the Christmas party with the other countries Romano is lonely. Until Spain comes with a surprise. Oneshot, request fic. Spamano


**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or the song title**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

* * *

><p>Romano returns to the home shared with Italy all by himself. His stupid younger brother decided ditching him for a certain macho bastard was a better idea, not that he cares. No, he doesn't, at least where Italy is concerned. If he was to be completely honest though, he'd have to admit there is one person who's absence from his house is making him maybe a little lonely, slightly.<p>

That person is Spain; the clueless idiot he has been dating for centuries. Yes, centuries. As soon as Romano's body was of age. However, the length in which they have been dating is not the point; Spain's stupidity is. In all the centuries they have been together he and Spain rarely ever spend the holidays alone with one another.

He honestly doesn't mind the yearly parties with the other countries, no matter how fucking crazy they get. All he wants is to spend the time before and after together, with no one else. His brother gets to with Germany, so why can't he with Spain? Well, technically they did today, which may or may not have been the reason behind Spain's lack of pants. It was still nothing big; there were no present exchanges or anything other than getting ready and sex.

Sighing to himself, Romano looks over to his tree and at the large amount of gifts, half being Spain's as always. He won't get them until the day after though, since that is when he comes. It doesn't bother him that Spain spends time with his friends, as dumb as they are, he simply wants the holidays for himself. Is that so selfish?

Getting annoyed at his own thoughts, Romano gets up and goes to the kitchen to grab some wine. After pouring a glass and setting down the bottle, a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hola, Lovi." Spain whispers in his ear from behind before placing his chin on Romano's shoulder. "A little birdie hinted at you being lonely."

"Bullshit. Go away. And tell Veneziano to mind his own business." Romano grumbles and Spain lets out a small chuckle.

"Honestly though…I'm so sorry…I've been stupid…please forgive me Lovi." Spain mumbles, placing kisses on Romano's cheek and neck.

"F-fine! I do! Now stop doing that!" Romano whines and Spain smiles, backing away.

"Si, si! It's technically Christmas day, so let's open gifts!" Spain says excitedly, taking Romano's hand and leading him to the tree that is now almost hidden with gifts. "Go open them!"

They both sit down and begin handing one another their gifts. Soon the floor is covered in wrapping and various presents that cover every range of the other's interests, which happens every year. Although there are many gifts, not all of them are necessarily big. Rather than go about the normal ritual of Christmas gifts, Spain and Romano buy things for one another all yeas whenever they spot something the other will like. A long time ago they made the decision that anything bought from September to Christmas day would be Christmas presents, and anything after will just be given when they see each other.

It's a bit cheesy to Romano, which annoys him, but he does it without thinking. Besides, who doesn't want constant gifts?

"So that's everything, right?" Romano asks and Spain nods.

"That's right…oh! No it isn't!" Spain says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "I...have one more for you." He mumbles, suddenly nervous.

"Um…ok…" Romano leans forward and takes the box from him. He unwraps it slowly, watching Spain grow more and more anxious, until he finally opens it. Inside is a ring. It has no diamond or anything popping up from the glod band, but it does have an inscription. In small red letters reads both of their names, separated by a tomato shaped heart. "S-Spain…um…what is it…?"

"W-well…Italy got a necklace from Germany a long time ago, and since then I have been trying to think of something to get you, since you don't like flashy jewelry…and I thought of this."

Romano stares at him, his face bright red. "I-I see…um…I-I don't have anything to…"

"It's fine, don't worry. You wearing it will be enough for me." Spain says, smiling at him. "I would really like if you wore it…as an engagement ring." He mumbles and Romano gasps.

"Wh-whoa! Wait! Our countries can't-!"

"Not as countries. It would not be as Spain and Southern Italy…" Spain says, leaning forward and turning the ring to show the inside inscription. "Just like it says here…it will be as Antonio Carriedo and Lovino Vargas. It's legal in my country now, after all. You were my reason for pushing that law." He explains, smiling at the flustered Romano. "Will you accept this as an engagement ring? O-or would you prefer it as just some jewelry? I'm fine with either…"

"D-don't be stupid! I won't accept anything less than an engagement ring!" Romano says, awkwardly stumbling over his words.

"I see, then I guess I have no choice!" Spain says, smiling sweetly at him.

"You're damn right you don't." Romano huffs and Spain leans forward, kissing him.

"Te amo, mi novio Lovino."

"T-ti amo…Antonio."He mumbles before Spain reaches over and pulls him into another kiss. Romano blushes a little but quickly returns it, allowing Spain to slide the ring on his finger before lying him down on the floor. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"It's time to celebrate our engagement, si Lovi?" Spain coos before picking the other nation up and carrying him to the bedroom upstairs.

"Wh-what? You pervert! Way to ruin a fucking moment!"

"Fusososo~!"

* * *

><p>AN: Drabble for a girl on dA. I was gonna write M...but...it just didn't work out. Every time I went to write it my brain was like 'no, no sexy times'. Stupid brain...being modest and non perverted. WHY WOULD YOU START SUCH A THING NOW?


End file.
